Super Saiyan 5 (version 2)
}} Super Saiyan 5 is a form after Super Saiyan 4, but it is entirely fan made and not real. The transformation is that of a Saiyan that goes beyond the Super Saiyan 4. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training in Super Saiyan 4 and has experienced very intense anger, sadness or grieving. Overview Appearance When a Saiyan uses Super Saiyan 5, his upper half of his body grows white fur around him, and grows his tail. The transformation causes stark changes in physical appearance. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the rigid hair becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows to waist-length and gains a white color. The eyebrows vanish completely, making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger (Much like Super Saiyan 3). A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 4. Bio-electricity, like in the Super Saiyan 2, and 3 forms, are again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. Finally, the Saiyan's voice may become slightly deeper. There a huge personality change, as the Saiyan becomes more confident and serious, almost seeming more intimidating. The biggest change is in the color of the skin, which takes on a reddish color. Requirements for Transformation Obtaining Super Saiyan 5 is no easy task, the following must be adhered: * Certain Level of Super Saiyan 4 Mastery * Must be able to use Super Saiyan 4 at will. * Must have an extraordinary amount of ki * Must have an extreme emotional upheaval Procedure The procedure sounds easy, but it's not. To start, one must go to their Super Saiyan 4 state, then, they must charge up every bit of power they have till they achieve their absolute peak and then must quickly release it from their body, which in turn will cause a reaction within the spirit to save its wielder from dying from loss of energy which results in the Super Saiyan 5 state. Usage and power This form was chronologically achieved by Goku after witnessing the deaths of his former friends and family. The power of the Super Saiyan 5 skyrockets far beyond the power of Super Saiyan 4. Haifeiru, (another fan made Dragonball AF character) who could easily dominate those of the Super Saiyan 4 level, was easily slaughtered by Goku in his Super Saiyan 5 form. The aura in this form still has the arcs of electricity, as well as becoming pure fire with gleaming sparkles. The great power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the very most powerful Super Saiyan form in the fan made history of Dragonball AF, capable of destroying entire galaxies. For example, while Super Saiyan 4 Goku was almost unable to even phase Haifeiru, as soon as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 5, it became almost the opposite, with Haifeiru being almost unable to hurt Goku at all. The users of Super Saiyan 5 can develop attacks that only this transformation can use. A Super Saiyan 5 multiplies the power of a Super Saiyan 4 by 10. Category:Fanon Category:Transformations Category:Dragon Ball SS